Chicken Soup and Cuddles
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: When the rest of Team JNPR catches a cold, Ren takes it upon himself to care for them. (Poly!JNPR fluff. Dedicated to Monty Oum. Now a Twoshot.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wasn't sure what type of fic to do as my dedication to Monty, or if I even wanted to do something on the anniversary of his death. However, seeing Rooster Teeth post a reminder to do something creative in his honor prompted me to do the kind of fanfiction I like the most: a fluffy romance that's meant to make the readers smile. I know that Monty would want us all to be smiling, after all. I ended up deciding on another Poly "Juniper Berries" fic that, of course, primarily features Ren. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Just a side note: I may be specifically dedicating this fic to Monty, but the truth is that all of my RWBY fics are dedicated to him. They, and a lot of other works of mine, would not exist without him.**

Ren always prided himself on his incredible immune system. He also was very experienced in dealing with his best friend whenever she got sick. So, when Nora started sneezing and coughing one day, he didn't worry. He simply kissed her forehead and let her copy his notes from their shared classes.

When Jaune followed suit, he printed two copies of his notes and cuddled with his sick leader, who seemed to be craving physical affection even more than usual. He grabbed extra orange juices from the cafeteria and encouraged his teammates to get some extra sleep.

When Pyrrha woke up shivering the following day, Ren resigned himself to full-time duty as the dorm's mom.

On Friday, he led a sleepy Nora back to the room after their last class of the day. She was slumped against him and sniffling quietly. "Almost there," he murmured, gently petting her hair as he paused to unlock the door.

Inside, Jaune was fast asleep and a half-dead Pyrrha was studying Ren's notes, trying her best to seem like she was fully awake. Ren wasn't fooled, though. Even before the members of Team JNPR started their slightly-unorthodox relationship, he had known about Pyrrha's tendency to downplay any pain or discomfort she might be feeling.

He kept half an eye on her as he tucked Nora into bed. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

Nora grinned up at him. "No. Not with you around." She hugged his arm. "I'm glad it's the weekend, though. I could sleep for a month."

"The dorm would be too quiet if you did that," Ren muttered teasingly before touching a kiss to her cheek. "Sit tight while I get the soup. Try to take your medicine in the meantime."

Nora nodded. "Okay." She started fishing under her pillow for the cold pills she had bought the other day. "Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

Ren's cheeks flushed and a shy smile came to his face. "Careful. You'll make Jaune and Pyrrha jealous."

"Actually," Pyrrha spoke up. "I'm inclined to agree with her." She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Don't tire yourself out, okay? We can handle a cold."

Resisting the urge to point out how she was slumped against the headboard and how her eyes were drooping, Ren nodded. "I know. I don't mind, though. You'd all do the same for me."

"Maybe not exactly the same," Nora admitted. "I don't think anyone can make chicken soup as good as yours."

"Well, you're not allowed anywhere near a kitchen. Ever," Ren said in a flat voice.

"Hmph." Nora pouted, folding her arms. "I see how it is. Set the stove on fire _one time_ , and you're labeled for life."

"And the microwave, and part of the fridge, and half the counter," Ren listed.

"Okay, okay!"

Jaune made a noise in his sleep, rolling over onto his side. His mouth hung partially open. Ren pulled the covers over his shoulders and lovingly ruffled his messy hair. He snickered as his leader mumbled something about comic books before relaxing against the pillow.

Pyrrha tried futilely to keep Ren from coming too close. "You'll catch it if you keep this up. You should go to bed, and-" She stopped when he sat down next to her and took her textbook from her hands.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha," he scolded as he placed the book on the ground. "You have the weekend to study. Get some sleep."

"You're right," Pyrrha sighed, too tired to put up much of a fight. She kissed Ren lightly on the neck, avoiding his lips so she wouldn't pass on any germs. "I should probably eat first." She started to get up.

"Stay there." Ren touched her shoulder. "I'll get soup for all of you."

Pyrrha started to protest, but decided against it when she saw the stern look in his magenta eyes. She shook her head ruefully. "You're too good to us."

Ren kissed her cheek while placing a warm hand on her hip. He gently ran his palm up and down her side, caressing her soft skin in a manner that he knew was soothing to her. She leaned back against her pillow, a peaceful expression coming to her face. Ren pecked her cheek once more before standing and retrieving three of the team's camping thermoses.

He started walking toward the door. "Change into your pajamas while I'm gone," he called over his shoulder. "Last time you fell asleep with your headpiece on, you got a bruise."

"Has he always been like this?" Pyrrha asked, looking over at Nora after the door closed, her eyes still slightly hazy from Ren's gentle touch.

"Yep," Nora giggled. "Though, it used to be only me he did this for, and there was less kissing since we weren't together-together yet. Don't bother telling him not to. Once he decides to play Mom, there's no stopping him."

The young Spartan shook her head. "I feel bad. He seems to be running himself ragged for our sakes."

"Don't worry about it. He actually likes it."

"What?" Pyrrha blinked in surprise.

Nora smiled toward the closed door. "He told me yesterday. He likes looking after us. Since he's not much of a talker, he's better at showing his feelings by doing things. This is basically a perfect opportunity to repeatedly say that he loves us."

Pyrrha felt her heart melt as she contemplated Nora's words. "How did we ever get so lucky?" she said, partially to herself.

"We all fell for each other, and we're all amazing!" Nora replied immediately with a huge grin. "That's how."

Jaune groaned as his teammates' chatter slowly brought him to wakefulness. "Huh?" He let out a loud yawn.

Chuckling quietly, Pyrrha stood up and walked over to Jaune's bed, slipping under the covers and into her partner's arms. She knew him well enough to know that he'd want to cuddle once fully awake. He was the most physically-affectionate out of the four, and apparently became even more so when sick.

Some would call it needy. The members of Team JNPR found it utterly adorable.

Jaune made a contented noise in his throat as he felt the warm weight settling in his arms. "Hey, Pyr," he mumbled. "How're you feeling?"

"Better now," Pyrrha purred, touching a kiss to his collarbone.

Too tired and sick to do much else, Jaune brushed his lips against his partner's ear. "I should probably get up and get food, huh?"

"Ren's getting soup," Nora chirped.

Jaune's brows furrowed as he woke up a little more. "He shouldn't be-"

"We've already been over that," Nora said, waving her hand dismissively. "We'll just have to be super nice to him once we're better. That's what I always do."

"Isn't you trying to be 'super nice' to Ren what led to the kitchen catching fire that one time?"

Nora stuck out her tongue. "Well, if _that's_ what you wanna focus on…"

Meanwhile, Ren was in the communal kitchen. The large pot of soup he had made earlier was still in the fridge, though it looked as if one or two students had helped themselves to a bowl. _Good thing I made extra,_ he thought as he put the pot on the stove.

He leaned against the counter as the soup started to heat up. Though a bit sleepy from caring for his teammates, Ren felt like he had nothing to complain about. He didn't like the fact that they were sick, but he was grateful for the opportunity it provided him.

Each time he held one of them in his arms, watched their faces relax as they sipped his chicken soup, tucked them in, or kissed their fevered brows, he felt like he was finally paying them back for all the love they always lavished on him. Nora had been with him from the beginning, lifting him up when his spirits were low, carrying on conversations on her own when he didn't feel like talking, and generally making him feel like life was worth living. Now, he had Jaune's adorable, awkward, gentle affection. He had Pyrrha's strong presence and unconditional loyalty. He had a family that would never leave him.

For whatever reason, these three incredible people loved him. He knew that, no matter what, he would do anything he could to return the favor.

Just as the soup started to bubble, he ladled it into the three thermoses. He poured a small bowl for himself and ate it, knowing that Pyrrha would lecture him if he forgot to eat in his efforts to care for them. He covered the pot and left it on the stove. He would be making a new batch the following day, so he'd might as well let the other students help themselves.

When he got back to the room, Jaune was awake and cuddling a sleepy Pyrrha. Ren gave them each a thermos before going over to Nora's bed and sitting down next to her.

Nora and Jaune started drinking their soup, but Pyrrha gave Ren a critical look. "You _have_ eaten dinner, right?"

"Yes, Pyrrha," Ren assured her with a patient smile. "I ate some soup before coming back. Don't gulp, Nora," he added, glancing at his partner. "It's still hot."

"Hn!" Nora made a strained noise as the broth burned her tongue. "It's really good, though."

Ren kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as she started drinking at a slower pace. She leaned into his side, humming tiredly. Ren held her for a few minutes before standing up and repositioning her against the pillow. "Finish up and go right to sleep," he ordered, lightly booping her nose and causing her to let out an adorable giggle.

He walked over to the other bed, kissing Jaune's cheek and removing Pyrrha's headpiece before kissing her forehead. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"We will." Jaune took Ren's hand and squeezed it gently. "You get some sleep too. Leader's orders."

"Yes, sir." Ren ruffled Jaune's hair once more before going to his own bed and lying down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt a wave of exhaustion crash down on him. He yawned as he pulled the covers over his shoulders. "I love you," he said, including all of his teammates in the sentiment.

Three responses of "I love you too," sounded, and everyone knew that the words were directed at all of them.

 **Just a little something to brighten your week. I'll try to get the next chapter of Red String of Fate done soon, and maybe a prediction piece for what may happen next to my poor babies in the show, since it's bound to be nothing good. Please review, and let me know if you want me to make this a twoshot with Ren getting sick in the next chapter.**

 **Rest well, Monty. You have gotten me through some bad times in my life, and have inspired me greatly as a writer and as a person. I hope to someday touch the lives of as many people as you have. Thinking about all you managed to accomplish in your thirty three years makes me truly believe that I can do it. Thank you, my friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, after that finale, it feels a little cruel posting this. I finished it before watching the episode, anticipating a complete sap of any fluff in my system. Boy, was I right. I'm still a bit of an emotionless void. Enjoy.**

Much as he hated to admit it, Ren loved being carried. So, when Team JNPR arrived at the dorm and Jaune immediately picked him up when the door closed, he only offered a token protest. "I can walk to the bed," he managed to say through his scratchy throat.

Jaune shook his head before gently kissing his teammate's lips to silence him. "Not happening, Ren. You took care of us. It's only fair that we take care of you."

"You shouldn't kiss me," Ren muttered, resting his head on Jaune's chest with a raspy sigh. "You'll get sick again."

"Actually," Pyrrha pointed out. "Since you likely caught your cold from us, there's nothing for us to worry about. You can't catch the same cold twice."

"You're getting spoiled, Ren," Nora declared with a huge grin. "Might as well accept it!"

Ren rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. He knew that the rest of the team felt that they owed him for caring for them during their cold, even though he repeatedly tried telling them that he had been fine with it. They wouldn't be satisfied until they were sure that he was better. That was the only reason he relented.

Also, being cuddled against Jaune's strong, warm chest was always a perk.

Jaune sat down on Ren's bed, holding his teammate in his lap and gently loosening his uniform tie. "I'll make you some of that green tea you like. You keep the tea bags in the top drawer, right?" He leaned down to remove Ren's shoes and socks.

"Yeah." Now that Ren was thinking about it, a hot cup of oolong tea sounded really nice. "Could you get one from the dark brown box?"

"Sure thing." Jaune waited for Ren to lie down on the bed before kissing his forehead and standing up to rummage through his top drawer.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, slipped under the covers next to Ren and wrapped an arm around his middle. "You were shivering during Port's class today," she remarked, smiling fondly at the pink flush that spread across his cheeks. She kissed them gently, noting how they were a little warmer than usual, even when taking his blush into account.

"As long as you're not worried about catching this." Ren brought up his tired arms to return his teammate's embrace. He timidly brushed his lips against her neck before resting his head on her shoulder.

As Jaune walked toward the door with the teabags, Nora started to follow. "I can make him soup while you make the tea."

"No!" was the simultaneous reply from the other three.

Nora pouted. "Are you still thinking about that little fire last month?"

"I think that we're also referring to last week's incident," Pyrrha said.

"When you somehow managed to get flour on _every single surface_ of the kitchen," Ren added.

"Including the ceiling." Jaune shuddered at the memory of the cleanup.

"Pfft! You're exaggerating. Also, I honestly have no idea how I did that. I think I was framed." Nora stuck out her tongue. "But fine. If you're soooo worried about it, I'll stay here."

"Hey." Jaune walked over and ruffled her hair. "Come on, don't give us that face. Let's see a smile."

"No." Nora turned her head away stubbornly.

Jaune wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Just one kiss, sparky?"

The corner of Nora's mouth quirked at her leader's nickname for her, but she forced herself to stay firm. "Hmph!" She bit her lip and folded her arms.

Ren couldn't help but snicker at the scene before him. Watching Nora trying to act angry was a little like watching a puppy growling. It just made the puppy, or person, in question look even cuter.

Of course, when she was really angry, it was like dealing with the offspring of a Grimm and a demon from Hell's deepest pits. Thankfully, she never got truly angry with her teammates.

She looked close to cracking, and Ren knew exactly what would finally break her act. Scooting out of Pyrrha's embrace, he sat up and tapped Nora's nose. "Boop!"

At this, Nora couldn't suppress a happy squeak. "You guys ganged up on me!" she complained as Jaune started peppering her cheek and neck with kisses. Rolling her eyes, she turned her head to capture her blond boyfriend's lips with hers. "You're lucky you're so adorable," she muttered.

"We try," Jaune said with a grin before releasing Nora and walking toward the door. "I'll take care of the soup while I'm in there. I hope canned is okay. I can't make anything from scratch."

"Canned is just fine, but you really don't have to-"

"Don't start that again," Jaune warned. "See you in a few." He closed the door, leaving Ren with the girls.

"Lie back down," Pyrrha gently instructed, placing a hand on his chest. As soon as he was lying down, she snuggled up against him again. "Let me know if you get too warm, okay?"

"This is fine." Ren yawned softly as he cuddled closer to Pyrrha. He felt the bed sink down a bit on his other side, followed by the sensation of Nora's small hands rubbing his back. He closed his eyes, letting out a blissful sigh.

"See?" Nora giggled. "Being pampered isn't so bad, huh?"

"Never said it was bad. Just unnecessary," Ren mumbled.

"You're so stubborn." Nora rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss his cheek. She paused to kiss Pyrrha's lips, smiling at how they almost seemed to burn against hers.

 _If this is what kissing Pyrrha is like,_ she mused. _Kissing Yang must be freaking painful._ She had no particular interest in kissing Yang, but whatever lucky boy or girl ended up with her would definitely be getting a curious interrogation concerning lip temperature.

A few minutes later, Jaune returned bearing two thermoses. "This one has the tea. This one has the soup. Again, I hope you don't mind canned." He set them down on the nearby table. "Feeling any better?"

"Mm hm." Ren was still for a few seconds, caught between how much he was enjoying Pyrrha's warmth and how much his throat really wanted him to drink some tea. Eventually, the pain won out and he sat up to take the thermos with the tea. It was a little watery compared to how he liked it, but he sipped gratefully just the same. "Perfect. Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune grinned. "I'm glad I didn't screw it up. I've never really been a tea person."

"Your knowledge of milkshakes is unsurpassed, though," Pyrrha chuckled.

"That's true! And fries. Don't forget fries."

"Of course not."

Ren smiled at the two while he opened the second thermos and started on the soup. Being canned, it was a bit too salty. Again however, he was grateful for Jaune's efforts. After he finished, he reluctantly stood up. "I'd better get ready for bed while I'm still somewhat awake." He took one of his pink towels from the drawer.

"Let us know if you need help with anything," Pyrrha urged.

"Especially if it's in the shower," Nora purred with a flirtatious wink.

Ren's face turned beet-red. "Nora!" he sputtered, shaking his head and letting out a flustered huff as he entered the bathroom.

Jaune burst out laughing while Pyrrha covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Nora, that was mean," she said, unable to sound too chastising through her laughter.

Nora grinned evilly. "I know." She thought about waiting outside the shower room to pounce him and get him flustered again, but decided against it. She could tease him once he was better. When he came back, she averted her eyes with the others, respecting how self-conscious he was (though he was so gorgeous, there was really no reason to feel that way in her opinion).

"Okay, I'm decent," Ren said, smiling at his teammates as he adjusted the green sloth-printed pajamas Nora had bought him for his birthday. Immediately, he was tackled by his partner.

"You look so cute in those!" Nora nuzzled her cheek against his chest, inhaling the scent of the cherry blossom soap he always used.

"You think I'm cute no matter what I do," Ren muttered, hugging her back weakly. Though his nose and head were much clearer after his hot shower, his entire body still felt drained.

"Yep!" Nora chirped. When she drew back, she saw how her partner's eyes were starting to droop and quickly led him to the bed. "Why don't you go to sleep, cutie?" She tapped his nose as he sat down next to where Pyrrha was still lying. She had removed her headpiece and placed it on the table next to the thermoses

Ren tilted his head. "Are you staying?"

Pyrrha nodded, smiling up at him. "If you don't mind."

"I don't." Ren sank into the mattress and cuddled unabashedly against her. A wave of sheer tiredness went through him and it felt as if he was a piece of metal and both Pyrrha and his bed were the strongest magnets in the world. Nothing could have dragged him away at that moment. "Feel free to leave if I start coughing too much," he yawned.

Nora ran over to Jaune and hugged his arm. "That means I'm with you tonight!"

Jaune easily picked her up, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Just try not to kick me in the groin this time."

Nora flashed a sheepish grin while snuggling against his chest. "That was one time."

"Yeah, and it hurt." He started toward his bed. "Need anything else, Ren? Ren?" He looked over at Ren's bed to see him fast asleep and Pyrrha placing a finger over her lips. Jaune nodded. "I love you guys," he whispered as he sat down on the bed, Nora curling up in his lap.

"We love you too," Pyrrha replied, hugging Ren a little closer and kissing his warm forehead before resting on the pillow. She could feel his steady heartbeat against her chest and the soft tickle of his breath on her neck. These sensations, as well as the sound of Jaune and Nora's breathing across the room, easily lulled her to sleep.

Nora changed into her pajamas and curled up on top of Jaune once he was wearing those adorable, soft bunny pajamas. She traced the outline of the bunny on his chest, giggling quietly at how cute he was. Resting her cheek against the soft fleece, she started quietly snoring.

Jaune smiled softly at the warm weight on his chest, wrapping his arms snugly around his smaller girlfriend and hugging her close. Sleep came easily to all four members of Team JNPR that night. Jaune's last thought before he drifted off was that he wouldn't have traded this moment for anything in the world.

 **I will post a few response fics to this most recent episode and give my full reaction/rant at that time. For now, enjoy the fluff.**

 **Praise Monty and peace out.**


End file.
